It is well known to wrap an elastic bandage around an injured extremity in order to apply a compressive force to the extremity. The compressive force helps control the swelling and also provides support. The difficulty with the application of elastic bandages is that to properly apply the bandage requires a certain amount of skill. If not applied properly, the bandage can be wound too tightly, which restricts circulation or if wound too loosely, does not provide the proper support or control of swelling. The present invention virtually eliminates the need for a skilled person to properly apply an elastic bandage.